enstupipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Saiyan Party
As of whenever in wherever in Hawaii Standard time, Gozon created the Saiyan Party of the Enstupipedia wiki. This party believes in ultimate power to the head of state, considerable power to his colleagues in government, and a common status for average users. The Saiyan Party consists of Gozon and any new user who will fear the ban-hammer. Just kidding, the more the merrier. But still, Gozon (or any future head of state) holds the ultimate power of the government. Saiyans are the strongest race in the universe. As babies they are sent to conquer weak worlds. As adults they team up into small groups and destroy much stronger ones. They sold planets they wiped out to the highest bidder under the name of Lord Frieza. For more Saiyan information, you can go on the www.dragonball.wikia.com Formation The Saiyan Party was formed by Gozon in a dispute over The Nemesis T-Type abusing his power. He made un-ratified amendments with the sole purpose to limit Gozon's power. The Nemesis T-Type also clearly ignored the poll-system rule that holds the amendment system. Gozon named this the Saiyan party as Saiyans are the ultimate race, no matter what fiction you're reading/watching. Saiyans are also ruled in a system where the best are at the top and the Low Class may move up only after proving themselves against the Elite rank.\ Ideals We of the Saiyan Party believe in the higher power of the founder or executive branch. We believe that if a user follows the rules of the Constitution and shows Gozon (or the other two branches on many occasions) no opposition, then they could become a fourth in command equal to Tidnab, more power than The Nemesis T-Type would ever grant. We also believe in power in numbers. Though there is a low amount of users and that will probably remain like that for a while, the more the merrier is the motto and expansion is the key. If everyone obeys the Constitution and the unwritten law of Gozon, then the system will be kept in great order and harmony. For issues pertaining the drafting of amendments, the poll system is the highest key and is part of Gozon's unwritten law. It is vaguely mentioned in the Constitution, but there isn't enough written on it to have it as the unbreakable law. The poll system involves when one believes that an amendment is in need, then a poll can be drafted to create it. If it has a 90% (or 75% on needed occasions) majority, then it becomes law. T-Type's policy, the signature system, involves him drafting an amendment and if it gets a 2/3 vote of the three branches in the time of a year, then it becomes law. This assures that T-Type has enough time to get another person on board with his amendment plan and no interference with the voice of the people. This means that the entire wiki other than us three can hate it, but if he can convince either me or Nautilus, then it becomes. law. We believe in loose construction of the constitution. Our party believes in the policy Anti-Spam. This means that Spam of all kinds, from the crap meat to the violation, will be illegal. We don't believe in spamming even the B.O.W Party, our opponent. All together, we believe that the ones on top who know what is best for the wiki have supreme judgement, while those on bottom like new users can still play an active part in society and have as much power without becoming one of the big three themselves. We also believe in the policy Achievement Rule. This doesn't state who has the most power in the three branches, but rather can change the three's line-up. If a common user can get fifty or higher points over one or more of the three branches and hold that for two weeks, then they take the part of the person in the three with the lowest amount of points. This has yet to become actual law. Policies Poll-System Achievement Rule Hiearchy Gozon is currently on top, but an election for command of the Saiyan party and the Saiyan party alone will be held every four months, if the head of command resigns, or if the entire party is unhappy with his command. , |text=I'm currently the best! }} Category:Gozon Category:Government Category:Saiyan Category:Political Party Category:Politics Category:Rules Category:Policy Category:Federalism Category:Wikia